Arcana
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: There's always exist a possibility where it shouldn't be one. Or perhaps, only an unexpected evidence that there's a flaw where the outcome isn't always as bad as it known? "i wonder what i wish before i turned like this? I have 'survived' too long i gone senile. Surprisingly, my mind is completely calm. I'm not too sure if it was good or bad news."
1. Chapter 1

Before Hikari turn into an abominable she has become, she was only an ordinary 3rd year junior high schooler. She has bright personality, someone who like to talk what she thinks, and despite her girly feature, she has guts comparable to boys. She can be a lovely girl or downturn into rabid lioness if someone dare enough to push her limit button.

She love sweets, either food or stories. May be it's a bit strange from someone who love that kind of stuff to have monstrous side. If someone ask why, the answer would be, "why i love the show? Of course because of the boys. Those knight in shiny armor.", with burning, gallant gaze, rather than meekly and mesmerized. Yeah, she had different point of view from normal girls. Aside from these, she was a hopeless doting elder sister to her younger sibling.

"She is too young for dating stuff. Heck, she even just got into her first year in junior high. Yeah, i know it very well that she is so sweet you want to swim into seven seas and diving high into the deep space just to be with her. But before that, you MUST pass my grave first."

Her first encounter with Kyubey was after she found out that the little girl she adored so much is not as weak as she thinks. Once in a while, she had fantasizing to princess carry her sister like those prince charming figures she saw. But what an ironic fate, it was her who being carried like one, and with a tiny, adorable little girl, at that.

:=:=:=:=:=:

Before her very eyes, she fight a monstrous, twisted bizarre being, who trap her into it's domain before she aware of it. The girl wear an outfit like a customized full knight armor. Probably from a well known animated card battle TV show for boys. Wait, since when her cute and adorable little sister know about that stuff? No, that's wrong. Since when she had become something resemble a masked hero thingy? god damn it! Just what is that thing she had battled over here? What kind of place is this which look like everything are drawn in crayon and chalk, with choking gloomy atmosphere? Her mind got swarmed by both ridiculous thoughts and worries, flashing in rapid speed, enough it almost made her head splitting because of nausea.

That got worsened when she saw the little girl was flung and whipped around by a mass of yarn covered with cat eyes. Like everything around her, it's body also a lump, messy hand-drawn picture from chalk or crayon, down to each of it's strand. It uses them to hook and coil around the places. Be it hanging on the platform, or jumping around by using it like an elastic string. It's mobility is terrifying fast and agile despite how big it's body.

The girl, who at first look like, or maybe, trying her best to be like a hero, in no time got upper handed. The meowing yarn snapped the coiled strand to smash the little girl hard and fast enough on the ground before she got the chance to cut it. It was a merciless move from how it made the entire place shaking along with ear-deafening sound. Rather than echoes of agony filling the entire space, it was a cute sound of meowing cat which following later.

That scene before her made Hikari's awareness snapped clear. Despite how disjointed this place to her mind, the sense of danger is too overwhelming. As a victim who just a minute ago got dazed, she can feel that everything here would meet their end if that mass of meowing yarn can't be stopped.

Her sister might got killed.

"This is inside the barrier of witches ward."

That was what the feline from an unknown race, told her. It was suddenly appear before her from nowhere. So strange and hard to believe. Be it how the mouth resemble a smiling rabbit, eyes so round it can be mistaken as a bead, dangling ear growing inside it's ear, or how it was so life like yet so fake. Of course, is there an animal which can communicating with human? It even didn't need to move the lips.

"Ah, sorry from my late introduction. I'm Kyubey, _elder sister_." the feline added. That ' _elder sister_ ' part draw Hikari attention to the feline who was licking the back of it's right paw at that moment. "It was Yuuki wish to become like you. I guess you can digest the rest from there, no?"

In other words, this thing is somehow responsible for all what's going on here.

"No need to worry, she was tougher than a big lump of diamond."

There's no time to ask 'what are you' and similiar lines. She must know how long it would persist and what she can do at that moment. Looking over the battle once again, she found her sister rising from the veil of dust. She didn't know how bad her condition from the distance, but the little girl once again trying to give a fight. She uses a swordmanship skill that look like a something jump out right from a fantasy epic battle. Her hand moving in lightning speed, leaving billion flying after images to send down flurry of slashes and stabs.

The mass of meowing yarn try to avoid these attacks by rolling and jumping around the place like a smashed elastic ball, avoiding yet releases counter attack. What it didn't know was, the blade wasn't as dull as it first used. It was sharper and burning hot. Ripped wound start to appear in it's body as a result. Spilling the inside which colored so red it can be mistaken as guts, and made it tangled more than it supposed to be. Disrupting it's movement.

A moment later, it try so hard to avoiding from where the storms chasing after, but soon become decapitated. It's inside tangled around the object filling the entire place till it was no longer can jump. The meowing, though it still echoed, get weaker and weaker. The once elastic ball end up as an empty skin crawling like a slug.

Wounded and bruised from the fight, the little girl drag her feet to where her dying enemy trying to save it's own life. As if accepted it's fate, the once meowing yarn let out it's last weak meowing sound. Later, the girl stab the core which hold it's body together, bring it's end, and at the same time undo the nest surrounding them.


	2. Chapter 2

"My wish is... to be your entire race worst disaster in this magical system." Said the little girl. Her face lit up with an innocent glee. "Be prepared."

In _this_ world, the word 'hope' is equivalent to 'curse'. It was cruel and deceiving. Just how many innocent girls fall into despair by their own wishes?

There's no one ever attain their true happiness, aside for a slight moment before everything spiraling down into the ruinous abyss. Once in it, no one can return to what they was before. Their fate had been sealed right once they accept the contract. There's no way to escape, that is, if you can't deceive the devil right before the seal taken.

It was miscalculation. A false sign. It's entire race might have a grasp of how karma works and develop technology to build a system where they can preserve the universe from entropy, but they never imagined that it would twisted and backfired like this. If she let alone, the entire cycle of magical girls would collapse.


	3. Chapter 3

"Every wish granted will be paid by tremendous despair. There's no happiness in it."

"Wrong. There's clear distinction between happiness and despair. It was how you perceive it and how both would fulfil your very existence. There's people who see death or disaster as misfortunes, and there's too, people who comprehend it as salvations."

"Are you seriously meant what you said? I wonder are you truly a magical girl. You talk so wisely it didn't fit your girly appearance. If anything, it was like you hatched into a witch before your soul gem got entirely tainted black."

"Oh my, how should i know? It was _too_ _black_ to begin with."

"Don't joking about it. I was almost killing you on sight, you remember?"

"What a nostalgic encounter. Surely it was a pity for me to survived."

"Even if by any chance i could kill you, being survived, should you be glad instead? And again, stop being so humble."

"Perhaps, but that's not my wish. I have survived so many battles. So many sacrifices. So many despair. So many _bizarre phenomenons_ which comparable to this damned cycle of magical girl. But strangely, this thing is still as pristine as the time i got it. Either there's no connection between my soul and my feelings, or in the first place i didn't have one?"

"For a magical girl who their very soul detached and crystallized, that's too ridiculous. To turn into the very thing we hunted are our true nightmare as magical girls, and I'm sure, learning about what you are would escalated the process for our sisters."

"Am i genuine zombie, now? But I'm _unbreakable_ when zombies are brittle."

"Stop with your joke, _grandma."_

"If you want, you may call me that. It can't be helped."

"But really, what are you wishing for to end up like this?"

"I'm afraid i can perfectly recall it either after this long and unending journey."

"Say, have you ever confronting Walpurgis Nacht?"

"May be... several times. But neither of us can do something about the other party. You have the taste of my ability nature, right?"

"That complete nullification of anything caused or involved by magic?"

"You think about it too complicated. Like i said before, i was literally, by any means _unbreakable._ I simply can't do something about it. Perhaps, if by any chance i'm end up as a witch, i wonder, how ugly i am. What kind of destruction would i bring? Believe it or not, i have witnesses someone who attain a wish powerful enough she may became a goddess. Do you know what it means? She can rewrite the entire universe as she saw fit. But alas, it was always ended up either she died or reborn as a witch of apocalypse."

"Wait, someone...? A single person... ? ALWAYS ended either die or turn into a witch...? ugh, that's too confusing to digest. Sounds like a complete bullshit i heard from you."

"It's not like i want you to believe it, but..."

"Hmm...?"

"Anyway, it was quite refreshing conversation after all these countless eras i was _alone_ and _ignored._ Being almost completely cut off from everything since the day i have become a magical girl, _that is if i still have the right to be called one,_ I'm surprised i'm still capable to having a chat with someone so fluidly."

"So, what should i call you again?"

"Up to you. I'm too ancient to be called as a girl, and it's odd to call me witch when i still have my delicate youthful feature. So, it's left for _grandma,_ i guess?"

"Like hell i will. Which part of you to be look like one?!"

"My age number."

"Okay, As you wish, you won. What? What are you laughing at?"

"Don't be so angry, my dear."

"Please stop acting like the real deal."

"But i'm real."

"Okay, stop it. How about, Arcana the overseer?"

"That's too grand. I love sight seeing though, but that didn't mean i would put my sight on everything. You can put aside the overseer part. Just Arcana, so we can be closer."

"So what do you do in your overly free time other than magical girl tasks?"

"Sleeping, what else?"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Nope. To be exact, hibernating."

"What are you?! Water bears?! "

"If someday I'll perish, then i don't mind to be called one. Being like this have it's own demerits afterall. Either way, i'm glad you stop from musing about your problem too hard."

"Easy talk for you. Honestly, I'm not feeling entirely fine since i know about this issue. I was... tricked. I have become a husk from what i was before just because i wish for something _insignificant._ Foolish, even. If there's something that hold me still before that storm, then i can't deny myself that i owe you one. Since you didn't want to reveal what your wish, then i too didn't have any obligation to tell you mine either. Now we are even."

"It's unlike i have any right to save you in the first place. But for you to be aware of my existence, i wonder what kind of wish you trade for your very soul. Rest assured, for my own cause, i'll protect you up to my own capability. Shall you meet your unavoidable ending fate as a magical girl, the last thing i can promise is, i will be the one who bring your eternal rest and no one would lay a finger on your grief seed."

"Quite a speech from an invincible punching sand bag."

"Don't underestimating sand bag if it invincible, since the most important is it invincible property rather than how it appears so plain. So, wanna hunt now? Just think it as only the way to bring them to salvation. Our respect to their cruel fate."

* * *

 **:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

 **Arcana**

 **:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

* * *

once I published this story, then i have lied to someone. it was long ago that i said wouldn't using english to write again, since I'm not good at it and my grammar jumbled beyond help. But here i am, presenting my self as a clown to be spitting at.

There's no noticeable cast which belong to any series involving madoka franchise, except for a slight mention. I only write about an anomalous girl which... hmm... may be a bit similiar to the "white queen who held the sword of unsullied truth" for those who know where she was come from. Anyway, there's nothing special, i guess. Only a simple product from impulsive urge to write when an idea struck my mind. For those who unfortunately stumbled upon this work, i thank you for everyone who appreciate this, and apologize to those who found this unsightly.


End file.
